Watching
by Lmusica
Summary: Takes place after the tape of Danny and Lacey is released and Lacey ends things with Danny.


Danny stepped deeper into the shadow of the large tree in Lacey's front yard and looked up at her bedroom window as the light came on. Lacey would be so angry if she knew he was there. He had been watching after her every since the video of them was sent and her so-called friends froze her out. She still wouldn't talk to him so this was the best he could do for now. He made sure she got home safely every day or night if she was out late. His heart broke watching her walking, clutching her books to her chest like a shield. He missed her so much and ached with the need to be with her again. He smiled as he remembered the last time he was in her room. She had snuck him in while her mother and her sister watched TV. It was dangerous and exciting and made them flushed and giddy.

_(past)_

Danny leaned back against the pillow propped up on the headboard of Lacey's bed. Soft music played from her speaker docked iPod on the nightstand. He watched Lacey who sat at her desk as she flipped the page of her textbook. She was so beautiful. Her smooth brown skin, expressive eyes, and soft full lips made him think decidedly ungentlemanly thoughts. He could stare at her for hours if she let him. She tucked her hair behind one ear to get it out of her way as she concentrated on her reading. He let out a quiet moan when she wet her lips as she wrote in her notebook.

"Danny?" She said, finally looking up from her studying.

"Yep?" Danny stretched out, crossed his ankles and laced his fingers across his stomach.

"Don't you have reading to do for History?"

"Done."

"How about your Chemistry assignment?"

"All done." Danny replied, with a grin.

"You must have something to do besides watch me."

"There isn't anything I'd rather do then watch my beautiful girlfriend."

Lacey rolled her eyes and tried to appear stern but she couldn't stop her smile.

Danny patted the bed. "Come on, time for a study break."

Lacey laughed and shook her head. "No way, I have a test tomorrow."

"Please? Just for a little while and I promise not to keep my hands to myself."

Lacey looked at Danny and felt her resolve crumbling. He was hard to resist at the best of times but when he was lying on her bed looking sexy and adorable it was a losing battle.

"Hey what's that?" Danny asked, looking past her to the dresser.

"What?" Lacey said, looking in curiosity.

Danny hopped up from the bed and walked to the dresser. He pulled at scrap of pale pink material caught in the dresser drawer.

"Whoa." he said, holding up a skimpy pair of underwear. The material felt soft and silky in his hands just like Lacey. The panty was simple without lace or other frills and he could see his hands through the material. They were the sexiest pair of underwear he had ever seen.

"Give me those!" Lacey said, trying to snatch the panty from his hands.

Danny turned and blocked her with this body and the game of keep away began until they collapsed in a heap on her bed.

"You need to wear those for me." Danny said, trapping Lacey beneath him.

"Oh yeah?" Lacey said, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. "What are you going to do for me?"

Danny stared into her eyes with that intense gaze of his that always left her speechless and her body tingling. "Anything, everything," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't you know? I'm lost without you Lacey. You own me."

"Danny I..."

Danny cut off her words with a kiss his tongue sweeping along her lips until she opened to him, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled together as she pulled him tighter to her. Breaking away she gently pushed him back and sat up.

Danny inhaled sharply as she shrugged out of her top. "Lace," he said, his eyes roaming over her torso and the lacey white bra she wore.

Smiling she reached down and unzipped her jeans and struggled getting them off because Danny refused to move from his spot straddling her legs. She tugged on the hem of Danny's shirt. "Your turn."

Danny blinked, snapping out his daze and quickly pulling his shirt off. He reached for the button on his jeans and looked at Lacey for permission. She nodded, watching him with a heavy lidded gaze. He almost fell off the bed as he hurried to get his jeans off. He knelt back over Lacey, his knees on either side of her thighs. He stayed there for a few moments, letting her see the rigid outline of this erection through his boxer briefs. He wanted her to see what she did to him; being near her was enough but seeing her like this made him very close to exploding. He wanted to touch her, stroke her, and taste her everywhere.

Lacey reached for him. "Come here."

They traded long wet kisses, their hips thrusting against each other, each trying to get more friction. Danny ran his hands down her side and grabbed her thigh. "Wrap your legs around me." he whispered in her ear and tugged her thigh for emphasis. "You feel so good Lace, I need to be closer. Open for me."

Lacey wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when the hard shaft of his cock rubbed against her clit with each thrust of his hips. Danny sighed as he pressed himself against her. He could feel the wetness soaking through the silk of her panties as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Lacey was flying her body trembling as her orgasm shook her to the core. "Danny!" she gasped, as her back arched and she dug her nails into his back.

The sharp pain of Lacey's nails and the sound of her moaning his name was enough to push him over the edge. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he came, his hips still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

Danny settled into his own bed wishing Lacey were with him. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. "Hi Lace," Danny said into the phone, "I just wanted to say goodnight, again, and that I left my underwear there after I cleaned up. Sorry, I don't want your mother to find them."

Lacey giggled, "I know I have them. Now were even."

"What does that mean?"

"Good night, and Danny, I'm lost without you too." Lacey said, hanging up before he could say anything else.

In the morning, he found a pair of sexy pink panties in the back pocket of his jeans.

_(present)_

Danny stayed until the light went out in Lacey's room. "Goodnight Lace," he said quietly, "see you tomorrow." He zipped his jacket to ward of the evening chill and began the long walk home.


End file.
